A chain block is used in general to move a load in an up-down direction. The chain block includes a hand wheel, a wheel cover, a main body portion, and the like. The main body portion is provided with a load sheave around which a load chain is wound. When a hand chain wound around the hand wheel is wound up, the hand wheel is rotated, and the rotation is transmitted via a predetermined transmission mechanism including gears and the like to the load sheave. Accordingly, the load hung on a lower hook moves in an upper direction. Conversely, when the hand chain is wound down in a state in which the load is located on an upper side, the load moves in a lower direction. An example of such a chain block is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In the chain block described in Patent Literature 1, a wheel cover (refer to FIG. 25) is attached to a second main frame and is provided in a shape conforming to arc-like outlines of a first main frame and the second main frame. Also, a gear cover (gear case) is provided to project from the first main frame so as to cover a gear part.